An embedded Universal Integrated Circuit Card (embedded Universal Integrated Circuit Card, eUICC for short) is a UICC that is embedded in a terminal and that cannot be inserted or removed. It may be implemented that an operator and a corresponding subscription management SM platform that includes a subscription manager-secure routing (Subscription Manager-Secure Routing, SM-SR for short), a subscription manager-data preparing (Subscription Manager-Data Preparing, SM-DP for short), and the like perform remote management on an eUICC, for example, download subscription data of the operator, access a mobile network of the operator, or perform handover between mobile networks of the operator.
In the prior art, after producing a batch of eUICCs, a card manufacturer, that is, an eUICC manufacturer (eUICC Manufacturer, EUM for short) initiates a registration procedure to an SM platform associated with these eUICCs, where an information set (eUICC Information Set, EIS for short) of each eUICC is carried in a registration request message, and each EIS includes information such as an identifier, a type, a version number, a production date, and a credential of the eUICC.
After the foregoing registration procedure, for each eUICC for which the SM is responsible of configuration and management, the SM platform saves a corresponding EIS in a database as an important parameter for subsequent processing procedures such as configuration and management of a configuration file (Profile).
In the foregoing prior art, an EUM initiates a registration procedure when eUICCs are delivered from a factory, so that an SM platform obtains an EIS that includes eUICC initial information such as identifiers, types, version numbers, and production dates of the eUICCs, and performs, based on the initial EIS, a subsequent processing procedure such as generation and management of profiles. Therefore, accuracy of a processing result is generally not high.